Isolado
by LaGoddess
Summary: The Cullens are on vacation on Isle Esme. Edward, in his search for solitude, finds something a bit more interesting. One shot. I own nothing.


**Author's note: **It's been 4 years since I last uploaded a story to this site. I truly regret that lapse, because I do love to write. I wish I could have completed either of my last two stories but have lost the handwritten versions.

Today I am writing a one-shot. Anything more would be unwise after such an extensive hiatus. Thanks for reading, please review.

* * *

Edward stepped out into the light, every inch of his diamond skin glistening dimly in the daybreak sun. He looked over his shoulder for any sign of human life. Still nothing. _Good,_ he thought. _I need this._ He walked towards the water, sand catching between his toes. Naked, he entered the water. The water felt warm against his icy skin. Further out to the ocean, deeper into the water he went. When he was chest deep into the blue, he stopped and closed his eyes. He stopped breathing and allowed his body to go limp. As his head sank underwater, he listened. Again, nothing. _Beautiful_, he thought. Everyday, every minute, every hour, the voices, the thoughts were endless in his head. In this moment, he was grateful for the silence.

Minutes passed. In those minutes he thought of Carlisle, of Esme, of Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper were a much newer concept for him, they'd only arrived 2 months ago; still Edward knew they were now and forever part of the family. _Hm._ They. Everyone was paired off. Edward had long since gotten used to being something of the odd one out. The addition of Alice and Jasper simply magnified that fact. He was constantly surrounded yet perpetually alone. Carlisle had tried to help by turning Rosalie, then there was the fiasco in Denali; every venture a bust.

Edward felt himself hardening, trying to shut out the loneliness and fear. All eternity to be alone, to have never loved. All he could hope for at the end of time was damnation, and he had less than no hope without love. Suddenly, he welcomed destruction. _No,_ he thought,_ I could never do that to Carlisle or Esme._

_Ah bom, não està aqui_. Edward's eyes snapped open. He listened. The cleaning woman from the house was on the beach… _Quem Mama?_ …with her daughter. Edward groaned in frustration. The cleaning lady was more afraid of him than the rest of the family to begin with. Now, it was broad daylight and he was completely naked. Between the nudity and the sparkling skin, she would probably have an aneurysm. Somewhat aggravated, Edward swam away from them to the other side of the island. The silence had been so liberating…

He reached the cove around the bend in seconds and walked up from the depths into the trees. He lay in the sand under the trees, face and chest illuminated by the sun in streaks. He rested without breathing, without moving, quiet in the glade. He embraced the silence yet again. Then again his silence was violated.

_Perfeito._

The cleaning lady's daughter. _Oh for God's sake_... She was spying on him from behind a palm tree, taking in every inch of his figure. Edward groaned as her thoughts turned away from innocent admiration. Edward sat up slowly and looked at her. Her hair was raven black and fell messily to her waist. Her skin was a rich brown sugar and her body lithe like that of a dancer. She wasn't skinny but well proportioned and, in some areas, well endowed. Earlier on the beach, Edward saw in her mother's thoughts that she wore jean shorts and a hoodie over a plain tank top. Now she was only wearing the tank top. She certainly was a sight. Edward nearly forgot to cover himself up.

She saw him looking and rather than looking embarrassed or running away, she began to move towards him. Edward froze unsure of what to do. Inside her head he heard nothing; she was moving towards him entirely on instinct. When she was just feet away, he stood and spoke quickly in Portuguese.

"Please, Miss, you don't know what you're doing." He heard her think her answer before she spoke.

"And what is it you think I'm doing?" She was asking him honestly, she had no answer prepared in her head.

"I am not what you think I am."

"Well," she laughed softly, "what are you then?" He could hear her thoughts wandering, again losing their innocence. She took another step towards him.

"I am not for you."

"Allow me to borrow you then." She reached out to him and Edward remained unmoving. He couldn't let this happen. If he lost control, who knew what he'd do to her? His resolve fumbled as she pulled off her tank top exposing her silky breasts.

Her hand caressed his face and neck. She didn't seem to notice or mind the icy granite of his skin. Both hands traveled down his chest and arms, exploring his every muscle. Edward exhaled shakily. He hadn't been touched like this in a very long time. She brought her face to his as her arms circled him. When their lips touched, Edward melted; he breathed in her scent and ran his fingers through her hair.

The kiss radiated between them. She pressed her body close against his, grasping desperately at his back. Edward felt himself getting more and more excited. He forgot he could hear her thoughts and simply followed her actions. Her next action was to wrap her hands firmly around his erection. Edward's mind immediately began to lag behind his animal instinct, and he snarled at the touch. The girl groaned and traced her lips and tongue over his neck, still stroking determinedly. Edward slipped further and further toward savagery but couldn't get a clear grip back on reality. His eyes rolled and a growl was growing in his chest. Rather than become frightened, the girl smiled and dropped to her knees. She then took him completely into her mouth. Edward grabbed her shoulder to keep from falling apart entirely. The girl didn't stop but she visibly trembled in pain. With that simple pain ridden thought, _Ai_, Edward realized what he was doing and flew backwards into the water. The girl collapsed, confused as Edward swam away.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, _he thought as he swam out to sea,_ how could I let that happen? What am I going to tell Carlisle? _He thought hopefully of his new sister and her unique talent; maybe she'd already spoken to Carlisle, sparing him that awkward conversation. That still left the even more awkward acknowledgment that Alice had actually _seen_ him in such a situation. _Goddamn._

He returned to the house at high noon; iridescent, dripping wet, with a towel around his waist. Alice was sitting out on the front porch with Jasper, their fingers intertwined. They were giggling like schoolgirls. They saw Edward approaching and were quick to hush their laughter.

"Keep your bloody thoughts to yourself!" Edward growled as he rushed past the French glass doors.

_Oh come on, Edward, you've got to see the humor in this_, Edward heard Alice think. For a moment, Edward smiled a crooked half smile in agreement. His smile quickly faded as he remembered the girl's pain and imagined the bruise he'd created.

He returned to his room feeling disgusting, monstrous, and utterly alone.


End file.
